1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a disc device configured to supply discs (disc-like information storage media such as CDs and DVDs) to each of a plurality of disc drives.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventionally known disc device of this type is described, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-229087.
In the conventional disc device, magazine stockers are provided along guide rails along which a picker is slidably guided. The guide rails are provided to extend in depth direction of the disc device. Each of the magazine stockers has a side provided with a handle on a front side of the device. The magazine stockers can each be moved forward of the device by pulling the handle.